new_exfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin Bonuses
"We must learn to look beyond first impressions" - The Emperor of House Silver The Houses and Clans House Silver House Balefire House Halloran Clan takeda These 4 make up the Silver Eagle Alliance as of 14 years ago. House Harkonnen House Seraphim House Fargaos Clan Minotaur The Elkoss Combine Origin Bonuses: House Silver: +1 to Will saves, Improved Unarmed Strike. You are accepted by most, except Harkonnen and Elkoss. Clan Takeda: Whenever you roll a natural 1 on an attack, you may gain a reroll, but you receive a -10 on penalty on this new roll, and it cannot be a critical threat/confirm. You are also generally well accepted by all kinds of lower social classes due to Samurai reputation. Hous'e Balefire:' (Can not be Chaotic or evil.): +0.2 Faith, Strong Religious Symbol. (All of Balefire have earrings and holy symbols of one of their gods, to remove these is a sign of disrespectful blasfemy) House Halloran: '+4 Profession (Sailor) OR Profession (Security) OR Craft (Woodworking), Can attempt Knowledge (Architecture) untrained. '''House Harkonnen: +'1 Initiative bonus, Social Acceptance with Harkonnen(unless known defector), reduced Social Acceptance with other factions. 'Clan Obe: '+2 bonus to 3x skills from the list: Craft(common materials), Knowledge (All available) '''Razo'rwing flock:' ('Must be Raptoran): +2 Initiative, Pilgrimage(as described), must keep up to recent news regarding their flock, must answer "Call to arms", and due to pilgrimeage they must sacrifice items of great value aquired during their journey to the general flock. (Things that would benefit an entire people as much as possible.) House Seraphim: +2 Intimidate, +2 Profession (Trading). Little social stigma: Ruthless and Materialistic.(Not so much concerns for lives) House Fargaos: +4 on all Bull Rush and Breaking down doors, Can not be Psionic, stigma towards psionic characters. Clan Minotaur: +2 to all strength checks, Social: Viewed as strong and capable warrior... Can not use any magic or psionics, Obvious distrust for Magics and psionics. Lesser distrust for alchemists, etc etc.. Elkoss Combine: This one has two separate 1: (Must be Illumian); You get an additional power sigil, +1Int, aswell as +4 and the ability to use the skill untrained: Use Magic device or Use Psionic device. Spellcraft and Psicraft are class skills to you. 2: (Can not be Illumian); You receive a +2 bonus on 2 of the following: Use magic device/Use Psionic device/Spellcraft/psicraft and the ability to use these skills untrained. 3: (Can not be Illumian nor use magic or psionics); You gain Weapon focus with a ranged weapon. - All Elkoss are viewed with a high level of suspicion, and are rarely seen wandering outside their lands. '''''Minor origins: The Orc Do'Rvi tribes: ('''Requires Orc blood): +2 Survival and Track as bonus Feat, but reduced social impressions due to Orc/ogre lineage '''Lesser Elf house/clan: (Requires Elven blood), Choose 1: Elf Scholar: +1 to all knowledge skills, all knowledge skills become class skills, regardless of class/multiclass etc.. Elf Trader: +3 Profession(Trader), +2 Appraise. Can attempt Knowledge Nature unskilled. Vagrant Pack: You cannot originate from the Vagrant pack, as it is a group people join to die gloriously.